marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Herd (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = IT Specialist/Researcher; Mercenary; Bounty Hunter | Education = Phd Cybernetics | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Rosendale, New York | Creators = Todd DeZago; Sal Buscema | First = The Spectacular Scarlet Spider #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Greg Herd was a brilliant engineer with a Phd in advanced cybernetics. He lived in Rosendale, New York with his wife Ann who often worked as his assistant. Doctor Octopus Greg was employed by the second Dr. Octopus and built advanced battle suits for himself and his wife. He dubbing himself Overide and his wife Aura they teamed up with the Looter to fight the Scarlet Spider. Norman Osborn Greg came into the employ of Norman Osborn and was sent to of steal a spindle needed for the Gathering of Five ceremony from mystic Gray Dolman. A short time later, Override stole a fragment kept in the Aleister Building. Greg his wife at Kriezier Private Hospital he did not like seeing her in this condition and even thought of ending her life, but decided against it. He robbed an armored car too raise the money for her care. But was stopped by Spider-Man, but was able to escape with some of the money. Gathering of Five Greg attended the ceremony known as the Gathering of Five. The ritual with five arcane relics, where the people are granted either immense power or they pay the ultimate price. These relics, when brought together and the ritual performed, allow the five who posses them to be blessed or cursed with: power, knowledge, immortality, insanity and death. But the catch is that these powers doesn't seem what they are at first: what first seemed madness was in fact knowledge, what seemed power was madness and death seemed like immortality. Morris Maxwell received "Knowledge", Norman Osborn , received "Insanity", Cassandra Webb received immortality and Mattie Franklin was Granted the gift of power and Greg received "Death". Shadrac Greg was possessed by the demon; Shadrac and his body bust into flaming leaving nothing but a burning skeleton. Trapped in this form he went to Morris Maxwell for help. He sent him to find Iceman who could help. But before he could reach him Gray Dolman using the spindle took control of his body forcing him to fight Iceman. He was sent to Oscorp disguised in bandages. He went looking the current CEO John Stone. Mattie arrived dressed as spider-man. He escaped and fled into the sewer. She ripped off his bandages revealing his true form. He tried to resist but Dolman forced him to attack. Now merged together Shadrax abducted Morris Maxwell, who had received the gift of knowledge in the Gathering in order to discover where he had hidden the spindle. Holding Maxwell over a deep subterranean chasm, the mystic reasserted his control over Shadrac. He blasted Dolman in rage, but was forced to battle Iceman and Spider-Man before being coated in an ice-web mixture, once again allowing him to reassert control of himself. Finding the spindle at the bottom of the chasm, Dolman's mystic energy began to collapse the cavern. Shadrac leapt into his energy-engorged form, sending them both plunging into the chasm. Dolman emerged from the pit, and related his story to J. Jonah Jameson, disguising himself as a homeless man. As he walked away from Jameson, he found to his horror that Herd had merged with him, and could override whatever evil he planned. Civil War During the Civil War, he joined Hammerhead's army. He was arrested along with other members by Iron Man and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Override Suit: Herd's suit enables him to control machinery and electronic devices within an area. It also provided him with protection from injury, and boosted his strength to enable him to lift around 5 tons. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gathering of Five participants